


Satiate

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide makes a surprise visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiate

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something, so I thought I'd get the habit going again with one of my favorite animes! you can follow me on tumblr at tsukidaisy  
> Enjoy~

Kaneki always let his hunger reach unbearable limits before caving in. During the day, it wasn't too bad, even when human customers wandered into the shop and it seemed their smell filled the entire space. At Anteiku, he had the support of his friends and the rush of the work to help keep his biting hunger at bay. But when he returned home to his dark apartment his thoughts would rampage. Reading didn't help, the words would jumble and mix as his mind wandered to darker things. He would find his gaze flickering to his window, where the occasional pedestrian would stroll by. His mouth would water and his muscles would tighten up. The hum of his empty fridge would set his teeth on edge, filling his small living space with a noise that grated against his brain. It was unbearable.

  
Tonight was such a night. Kaneki shut the blinds and got under his covers. He had stayed late at Anteiku way past his shift to try to distract himself. But now that the shop was closed for the night, the only company he had was the deep twisting hunger that wracked through his body. He had texted Yomo about an hour ago, his fingers shaking as they tapped out the message. He had gotten a reply almost instantly. 

_**Out shopping for food right now. The soonest I can get to you is sunrise.** _

 How many hours away was sunrise? Kaneki chewed on the pad of his thumb until the skin broke and his mouth filled with blood. He let out a small moan as he sucked at the wound, but it wasn't enough,  _wasn't enough_. His stomach gave a loud protest at the teasing snack. Kaneki sighed and put his arm over his eyes. 

  
There was a knock at his door. 

  
His body responded like that of a dog, springing up almost involuntarily and rushing to the door. Yomo had come early! He frantically undid the locks from his door and yanked it open, his mouth salivating at the thought of the meal he was about to receive-

  
Hide gave him a wide smile. At the same time, Hide's smell hit Kaneki like a brick wall, making his knees weak and his stomach give another gurgle.

    
"Yo, Kaneki!" Hide held up his school bag "I brought you the work you've been missing. There's quite a bit..." 

Hide trailed off slightly as Kaneki covered his mouth and nose with his hand, trying to muffle that smell, that wonderful, enticing smell. 

"You ok, man? You don't look too good." 

Hide wrapped an arm around Kaneki's shoulder and ushered him into his apartment. Kaneki didn't protest, choosing to keep his mouth closed, because he feared what would happen if he opened it. Hide guided him to his bed and Kaneki gratefully plopped down. Hide sat down next to him, depositing his schoolbag to the side. 

"I know you haven't been feeling well, but man, you look rough!" 

Kaneki dropped his hand into his lap and tried to steady his breathing. "I'm sorry for making you worry." 

Hide gave him a little smile and reached over, moving his hair and pressing his hand to Kaneki's forehead. 

The motion wafted his smell to Kaneki and he felt lightheaded. A taste, just a small taste, if he could just have a  _taste_ -

Kaneki reached up and grabbed Hide's wrist without thinking, running his tongue over Hide's palm. 

They both sat in stunned silence. Kaneki's mind was screaming _let him go, tell him to leave_ but Kaneki's grip remained firm on Hide's wrist. His tongue seemed to awaken, savoring the clean, warm taste in his mouth. His gaze lifted to Hide and he was surprised to see an open curiosity on his features. Kaneki's eyes drifted to Hide's mouth and he thought how nice it would be to feel those lips against his own. 

That thought made Kaneki's hand release Hide. 

"I'm sorry." 

Hide pulled his hand to him and looked at it, giving a small laugh. "You sure are in a weird mood Kaneki." He looked up and waggled an eyebrow playfully "Did I taste good?" 

"Yes." Kaneki breathed without hesitation. 

Hide looked surprised, his smile fading. He looked back down at his hand, and when his gaze met Kaneki's again, there was a heat behind his eyes. Hide tentatively reached his hand to Kaneki's mouth, letting his finger trace his bottom lip. Kaneki's tongue involuntarily left his mouth and licked along his fingers. Kaneki let out a small moan as the taste flooded him again. He grabbed Hide's wrist and greedily took the finger completely in his mouth, resisting the urge to bite down and get an even deeper flavor. Hide watched him carefully, his breath coming out uneven as Kaneki added another finger and sucked roughly.

Kaneki put a hand on Hide's chest and pushed him down onto the bed, fighting back the urge to follow the fingers that fell from his mouth as he did so. He couldn't eat Hide, but he could get something from him that might help slate the hunger. Kaneki got on his knees on the floor between Hide's thighs. Hide propped himself up on his elbows to look at Kaneki as he undid his pants quickly. 

"Kaneki, you don't have t-" 

His words were cut off with a rushed sigh as Kaneki pulled him from his boxers. Kaneki felt some drool escape his mouth as he looked at his best friend's twitching cock. Hide saw and laughed. 

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Kaneki blushed but didn't wipe his chin, he didn't have time for that, he needed to taste Hide right  _now_. Kaneki wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked, his tongue flicking the slit to collect the precome. Kaneki could feel his whole body suddenly come to life. The taste was so rich it made him feel dizzy. His mouth was desperately wanting to close down, to bite deep into this warm flesh, to feel the blood that he could feel beating against his tongue, but he wouldn’t, as enticing as the thought was. Hide threw his head back and let out a surprised moan. More precome leaked from the tip and Kaneki let out a needy whine as he swallowed it hungrily. 

"K-Kanek...i" Hide managed, entangling his hand in Kaneki's hair. 

Kaneki cock was aching in his pants and he wanted to touch himself badly, but his stomach was more demanding, urging him to bring his friend to climax as soon as he could. He let one hand wrap around the base, eagerly pumping the part of Hide that Kaneki couldn't fit into his mouth. His other hand held Hide's balls, kneading them gently. 

"Kaneki, if... ah, you keep that up..." Hide's voice was rising, the words breaking and sounding desperate. 

Kaneki brought his hips to the side of his bed and began rutting against it. 

"Kaneki, please,  _Kaneki_ -" 

With another moan Kaneki felt him pulse around his lips as his mouth filled with his cum. Kaneki swallowed greedily, feeling his stomach ache with how grateful it was to receive something. He continued sucking until Hide's cock began to soften.

Kaneki released him with a small wet pop and unfastened his own pants, pulling himself free and pumping himself erratically. 

Hide sat up, his eyes looking dazed until he saw what Kaneki was doing. Before he could offer to help, Kaneki cupped his hand around the tip and came, filling up his palm with a small whine. He stroked himself a few more times, milking himself of every drop before bringing his hand to his lips and greedily lapping it up. 

"Kaneki.."

Hide's voice sounded rough and deep, sending a chill up Kaneki's back. He looked to his friend and could feel his cheeks burning. Hide's cheeks were flushed too but his voice didn't waver. 

"Can I taste?" 

Kaneki couldn't believe what he had just heard his best friend say, but he found himself holding his hand out to Hide. Kaneki had cleaned most of it away, so Hide let his tongue wander over his palm, collecting only the traces. The sensation was odd, and Kaneki could feel heat coiling in his lower stomach as he watched Hide's pink tongue wander around. Hide looked up at him and smiled playfully 

"I thought it would taste better with the way you were acting." 

Kaneki blushed and gave a small shrug. Hide laughed. 

"Well, this wasn't what I imagined for my first sexual experience." 

"Me neither." Kaneki admitted, getting up from the floor as he began fastening his pants. Kaneki felt terrible for using his friend in such a way, even though he felt that if Hide knew why he had done it, Hide would still have let him.  Kaneki was surprised when Hide's hand shot out and stopped his hands from doing up his pants. 

He grabbed Kaneki's wrist and pulled him into his lap. Kaneki was alarmed to be straddling his friend, but at the same time it felt so natural. 

"H-Hide..." Kaneki muttered, feeling that tight hot coil in his stomach grow a little warmer. Hide looked at him and gave him a smirk. 

"Who said I was done with you?"


End file.
